You Get What You Give
You Get What You Give, en español Obtienes Lo Que Otorgas, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Goodbye. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda New Radicals. Contexto de la Canción Will les asigna su última tarea a los chicos con el fin de despedirse debido a que algunos están por graduarse. Esta canción es presentada por los Seniors de New Directions hacia los Juniors, con el mensaje de que este club es suyo, cuiden de él. Letra Finn: Uh! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Sam: What! What! What! What! Finn: One, two Finn y Sam (Finn en el episodio): One, two, three Yaow! Sam: Ha! Hey! Uh! Hey! Ha! Woo! Woo! Hey! Finn: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Sam: Frienemies Who when you're down Ain't your friend Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run And then we laugh till we cry Mercedes y Rachel: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Finn y Sam/Puck: light) You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con New Directions: Don't let go Finn ySam/Puck con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con New Directions: One dance left Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck con New Directions: Don't give up Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck con New Directions: Can't forget Finn ySam/Puck con New Directions: We only get what we give Finn: I'm coming home, baby Sam: You're the top Finn y Sam: Give it to me now Finn (con New Directions): (Four A.M) we ran a miracle mile (We're flat broke) Sam: But hey we do it in style Finn (con New Directions): (The bad rich) God's flying in for your trial New Directions: Oooh, oh no! Finn (Mercedes): But when the night is falling (falling) You cannot, find a friend (Sam: friend) (find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Finn y Mercedes: Just then Finn con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam con New Directions: Don't let go Finn y Sam con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam con New Directions: One dance left Finn y Sam con New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam con New Directions: Don't give up Finn y Sam con New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam with New Directions: Can't forget Finn and Sam with New Directions: We only get what we give Finn: Ow! Sam/Puck con New Directions: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con New Directions: Don't let go Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con New Directions: One dance left Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck con New Directions: Don't give up Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck con New Directions: Can't forget Finn: We only get what we give Finn y Sam/Puck con New Directions: Don't let go Finn: I feel the music in you Don't Let go Ohhhh! Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Finn: Ohh! Finn y Mercedes (New Directions): Fly high (Don't let go) High (Don't give up) What's real (Don't let go) Can't die Finn: You only get what you give (Don't Give up) Mercedes: You only get what you give Oh yeah! Finn con New Directions: Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around Finn y Mercedes con New Directions: We'll kick you down yeah! Finn con New Directions: Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up New Directions: You got the music in you (Mercedes: Ooooohh) You got the music in you Curiosidades *Para Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Puck y Mike está es la última canción que interpretan en el Sala de Coro siendo parte de New Directions. *Toda la canción es liderada por Finn. *Santana, Quinn, Mike y Kurt no tienen ningún solo * Sam tiene solos en esta canción, a pesar de no ser un Senior, pero estos solos fueron suprimidos en la versión del episodio. * Puck, canto en la Perfomance a pesar de no saber si se graduaría o no. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Video original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Goodbye